Addiction: A Deal Without Limits
by Aozoran
Summary: Nosecone seeks to prove the other Technobots wrong... But maybe he just found something far more interesting then proving himself... in the form of a little adorable Decepticon who's willing to make a deal for his freedom.


**Author's Note:** This is a present for a friend XD because I liked her Datastream so much from his description I just had to start this crazy little fic XD.

**Disclaimer:** Datastream belongs to Lucretzia, Nosecone isn't either of ours... unfortunately!

**XD Please review! I do take on challenges. XD**

* * *

The squirming frame writhed against the netting that pinned him in place against the forest floor, soft little gasps escaped the slender little being, doorwings were trembling wildly against the restraint. The trap had been sprung perfectly, leaving the Decepticon at the mercy of his captor, however said captor was just leaning against a tree, watching in amazement that he had indeed captured one of the enemy.

"_Too slow, too cautious. He is nothing but a burden in battle… I bet if he did get his hands on a Decepticon they would escape him before he even realized he had them..." _

The words had struck him hard, the comment had come from Afterburner, his fellow Technobot, burning the Autobot deeply that his own teammates didn't believe in him. Though he taken on the task of Autobot Quartermaster with delight that his capabilities were appreciated by his fellow Autobots, the fact that his skills as a warrior had been questioned left him furious and keen to prove them wrong.

However, he had baited his trap with a faked Decepticon distress signal, it was something rarely used and would most likely bring in one of the more curious of the 'Con ranks into his trap. However, this slender little creature was not what he had expected at all… Beautiful and sleek, the Autobot couldn't help but feel the burn of attraction struck him hard in the Spark at the mere sight of the little squirming body caught beneath the webbing of the net, his entire frame suddenly aware of how much he had actually neglected his own needs.

"Let me go!" Datastream cried, his frame bucking hard against the retrains, delicate hands tugging hard at the meshing, his arms pinned over his head, his doorwings trembled with a fresh rush of fear knowing that he was not going to be able to get his way out of this one. His curiosity had caught him in the middle of a situation that didn't bode well for him at all. "Just wait until Megatron hears about this…"

Nosecone was slowly pushing himself away from the tree, his white, crimson and orange armour flashing in the warm sunlight as he was soon hovering just behind the little Mech. "I doubt any would miss your presence for a while… Datastream."

The Decepticon froze at the low whispered tenor that send a shiver of something unfamiliar rushing up through his entire frame, the fact that this Mech knew his name sent a thrill through him. Most wouldn't recognize him or even bother to learn his name, but his captor apparently knew him… But, a sound caught in his vocal processors, acknowledging that it was quite true that his presence wouldn't be missed for quite some time… He was… superfluous to the Decepticon cause.

Squirming even more against his bonds, he was twisting and suddenly found himself pinned on his belly, his doorwings spread wide and exposed, quivering in something surprisingly akin to excitement. He could feel the faint presence just behind him, hovering so close… Hips arched helplessly upwards, attempting to free himself, limbs twitching… But it just seemed to tighten even more around him.

"Let me go! Please… just let me go!"

"Why should I?"

"I… please…" His voice was trembling slightly, entire frame shaking like a leaf beneath the netting, feeling someone leaning over him. "Please… just let me go…"

"_Decepticon_."

Datastream shuddered at that sharp word. He wanted that voice… that voice happy… His Spark was burning brightly at the presence just behind him, something he had never felt before surged up and down his limbs. "Please… just… let me… go."

A fingertip suddenly brushed lightly through the netting against one of those twitching doorwings and the reaction was instantaneous, the small Decepticon was crying out suddenly in surprising pleasure, entire body jolting at the sparks of heat surging up from within him at that single touch.

"Should I make a bargain with you, little Streamer? A trade for your freedom?"

The sound was right beside his Audio, no matter how much he desired to turn his head and gaze into the face of that Mech who excited him in a way he had so rarely felt. His doorwings arched upwards, begging, pleading desperately for more of that exotic touch that left him almost panting from a single stroke. "I won't tell you anything!"

"I won't ask for Decepticon secrets." Two servos were stroking across those trembling black and red doorwings that arched upwards into his touch, pressing into his fingers, pleading for them not to pull away again. Nosecone was surprised to find the little 'Con almost panting, slender frame overheating just from those two touches alone. How neglected was this little creature? "I am a reasonable Mech." He shouldn't say it… shouldn't do that to him… Shouldn't act like a Decepticon… But he felt his Spark melt at the soft tiny little whimpers that were coming from his prey.

"What… what… do you want from me?"

"I want you."

That body paused midarch, bright crimson flaring wide at those words. His Spark freezing in his chassis, the fact that someone wanted him… _just_ him… left him almost sobbing. Someone wanted him. "Me?"

"Yes you."

"My freedom… in exchange for… my Frame?"

"Your Spark too."

_A merge?_ This Autobot wanted to merge with him? Wanted him? Desired him? Was willing to release him in exchange for something so simple? Datastream considered the pros and cons of this little deal. There really weren't any cons were there?

"Deal!"

A sharp blade sliced easily through the netting, warm arms slipped around his waist, drawing him upwards, doorwings fluttering against the warmth of the Autobot's chassis, feeling the deep throb of that Spark within. A hand was sliding upwards across his black and red armour tenderly, trailing across every seam and line of his frame, sliding beneath… Lightly trailing against the edge of his Spark casing, pressing there and sending a wave of feelings through the contact… A wall of warm desire and affection suddenly filled Datastream's entire Spark.

"What…?"

"Shhh…" Lips were touching the corner of his own, before sliding upwards and against the curve of his cheekplates, before whispering soft sweet words into his audio, before touching his antenna softly. A glossa was flickering against it, stroking upwards against it, nibbling at the tip tenderly, he was not being restrained by cradled against the bigger Mech. "I would never wish to hurt you…"

"Who… who are you?" Datastream pleaded, his crimson optics trying to catch a glimpse of the Mech that held him like he met something more than just a spy or a messenger… or some Bot to do Megatron's bidding. To this Autobot he actually meant to something to him…

"Does that really matter?"

"Yes! Please…" It was important to him… he wanted to memorise the face of his… lover? Could he hope for that? Could he hope for more than just a single time in the warm, gentle arms of his Mech? "Please… who are you?"

And he was being turned slightly, blue optics holding a hint of uncertainty as Datastream was allowed one look into the striking features of the Technobot, revealing it was Nosecone that held him. This was not the Mech he had been expecting at all… But the moment he saw those blue optics, caught the look in them… he knew there was no other in the universe that would ever look at him in the same way.

"Nosecone."

The Technobot was just as surprised as Datastream had been, expression brightening and tender smile came to those lips as they gazed at each other for a long moment. "I'm glad."

Suddenly Datastream was crying out as that smiling mouth was closing around the edge of one of his doorwings, lapping along the edges of it, sliding upwards, moving slowly, teasing, touching… tormenting. His fingers were trembling as they clasped against the arm that held him, arching, grinding backwards into the warm frame that curled about him. A soft groan escaped the Mech behind him at his squirming, a that free hand was suddenly against his hip, a finger tracing over the curved seams of his plating.

"Become an Autobot…" Nosecone offered softly.

"In your dreams."

"I'll keep asking." The Autobot was smiling still, his mouth busy on those doorwings, finding every single sensitive point along their length, making them shake and tremble with each touch. "Until you agree."

"What makes you think you'll have another chance…" Datastream challenged, his helm dropping back against that strong shoulder, letting out several shaky gasps for air, the Mech attempting to cool his systems.

"You agreed to give yourself to me." He spoke confidently.

"Once…"

"You stipulated no duration or number of times I could demand it…"

"You… _cheeky_…!"

"I prefer clever." That mouth was zeroing in on several sensor relays near the sensitive hinges, glossa and denta nipping hotly at them.

"Fine! I'll keep my end of the bargain, but you have to promise to always let me go."

"I will… as long as you always come back again."

Datastream was loosing… but in this he didn't mind loosing…

A hand was pressing firmly against his codpiece, stroking about the edges of it, making his hips buck forwards into the caresses, making him gasp and shudder with each stroke. This little deal promised to have rather wonderful results if this was any evidence to go on.

* * *

**XD Some hot action next chapter XD. These two will be hornier than every I promise!**


End file.
